Kwiatowy wilk
by Lampira7
Summary: Derek stara się skończyć swój dar dla partnera, ale Stiles ma inne plany.


**Tytuł:** Kwiatowy wilk  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Flower Wolf  
 **Autor:** dragon_temeraire

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Relacje:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 12+

 **Uwagi:** Alternatywny Świat – Szkoła Średnia

 **Zgoda na tumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/9072964

 **Kwiatowy wilk**

Derek przez jakiś czas kopał łapami w ziemi, aż nie zrobił miło wyglądającej, głębokiej dziury. Potem przechylił łeb i delikatnie chwycił zębami nóżkę łodygę gerbery, którą sadził, aby starannie ustawić ją w nowym miejscu. Z powrotem zepchnął ziemię na jej korzenie, upewniając się, że nie ubił jej zbyt mocno.

Potem odszedł na bok i zaczął kopać następną dziurę.

Prawdopodobnie skończyłby dzisiejsze sadzenie szybciej w swojej ludzkiej postaci, ale czasami lubił robić to w ten sposób. Miło było doświadczać ogrodnictwa jako wilk i w pełni cieszyć się wszystkimi widokami i zapachami.

Kiedy skończył rząd kwiatów, zwinął się w kłębek w cieniu małego pomarańczowego drzewa pośrodku działki. Całkowicie się rozluźnił. Rozciągnął się i pozwolił, by ogród go uspokoił, gdy bryza delikatnie przeczesywała jego futro.

Kiedy zapadał w sen, pozwolił sobie na ulotne myśli dotyczące wszystkich rzeczy, które mógł jeszcze zasadzić. Miał dużo miejsca, które nie było jeszcze spożytkowane i chciał, aby ten ogród został zakończony w tym roku.

Chciał, żeby był gotowy.

OoO

Stiles przyszedł pewnego sobotniego popołudnia, gdy Derek wyrywał chwasty.

— Hej, koleś, jak idzie? — spytał, opierając się o niskie ogrodzenie.

— Dobrze —odpowiedział krótko Derek, zaciskając dłonie wokół mniszka lekarskiego, którego właśnie usunął z ziemi, miażdżąc go.

To był dopiero trzeci raz, kiedy Stiles przyszedł, ale za każdym razem, gdy się pojawił, stawiał Dereka na krawędzi. W tym roku chodził razem z nim na wiele zajęć, więc wilkołak wiedział dokładnie z pierwszej ręki jak niezręczny, przypadkowo niszczycielski może być Stiles.

Na pewno nie był typem osoby, która powinna być wokół delikatnych, pięknych roślin. Pomimo tego, Derek nie miał serca, aby być rażąco niegrzecznym, nawet jeśli się bał, że Stiles zmiażdży jego koleusa.

— Czy potrzebujesz czegoś? — zapytał, patrząc na Stilesa.

— Nie. To ładny dzień, więc pomyślałem, że przyjdę i zobaczę, jak rozrasta się twój miniaturowy ogród botaniczny — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. — Czy mogę wejść?

— Tak. — Chrząknął Derek, przechylając głowę w kierunku bramy, która była otwarta.

Stiles obdarzył go radosnym uśmiechem i rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem, które nie wydawało się sztuczne.

— Do czego służy? Czy jest to jakiegoś rodzaju konkurencja? A może jedynie masz wielkie zainteresowanie ogrodnictwem? — pytał z ciekawością, pochylając się, by przyjrzeć się grupie nacierpków.

 _To dla mojego partnera_ — pomyślał Derek, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Tradycją było, że wszystkie wilkołaki tworzą dar, który należało zaoferować potencjalnemu partnerowi. Jego siostra Laura zrobiła serię obrazów dla swojej drugiej połowy, a Cora nagrała swój występ, gdy śpiewała piosenki, które sama napisała.

To było prywatne i osobiste. Mające na celu przedstawienie czegoś o wilku, który go stworzył. Charakter tego daru nie był publicznie omawiany.

W końcu, mimo wszystkiego, miało to być _niespodzianką_.

— Lubię rośliny — odpowiedział zamiast tego Derek i to nie było kłamstwo.

Lubił powolny, równomierny sposób, w jaki rosną. To, w jaki ich kwiaty zaczynały od zwykłych pąków, ale mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, by otwierały się, przekształcając się w coś pięknego.

— Nigdy bym nie zgadł — drażnił się Stiles, ale nie było w tym złośliwości.

Derek patrzył, jak Stiles okrążał powoli ogród, a potem wykonał powolny spacer wokół pomarańczowego drzewka.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez cały ten czas, który tutaj spędziłeś, nie postawiłeś ławki — powiedział beztrosko.

Dobrze, to była słuszna uwaga.

Pomimo tego, że Derek spędzał tutaj wiele czasu w swojej wilczej formie, to równie często przychodził do ogrodu jako człowiek. Może miło byłoby mieć coś innego niż ziemia do siedzenia. Wciąż się zastanawiał, skąd wziąć ławkę, kiedy Stiles wyszedł, machając mu na pożegnanie.

Derek odmachał z roztargnieniem, zajęty rozmyślaniem o tym, jaką ławkę chciałby mieć.

OoO

— Łał, jest wygodna! — powiedział Stiles, opadając na nową ławkę Dereka i wydając z siebie westchnięcie zadowolenia.

Derek uniósł wzrok i ujrzał go rozłożonego na meblu, wyglądającego tak, jakby mógł zostać tam całe popołudnie. Wilkołak zastanawiał się, czy ostatecznie nie będzie żałował dodania do ogrodu ławki.

Ale Stiles nie był w rzeczywistości taki straszny, kiedy był w pobliżu i nie był tak destrukcyjny, jak Derek sądził, że będzie. Jasne, nastolatek musiał dotknąć wszystkiego, ale nie odrywał liści od roślin i był ostrożny, aby nie deptać sadzonek.

To byłoby w porządku, jeśliby został.

Stiles paplał bezustannie, gdy Derek strzygł sekatorkiem krzewy różane. Chłopak nawet pomógł mu później w podlewaniu.

— Hej — powiedział, kiedy wychodził. — Wiesz, co by tu dobrze wyglądało? Łuk kwiatowy nad tą bramą. Byłoby to całkowicie niesamowite.

Odszedł, zanim Derek zdążył coś powiedzieć.

Spojrzał w zamyśleniu na bramę, po czym potrząsnął głową.

Jego ogród _nie potrzebował_ łuku kwiatowego.

OoO

Ale nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, za każdym razem, gdy przechodził przez bramę.

Ostatecznie, poddał się.

Sam zbudował kratowaty łuk, a następnie wziął niektóre winorośle wiciokrzewu z rodzinnego ogrodu, by ułożyć je na nim. Chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać, to wyglądało naprawdę fajnie. A kiedy rozkwitnie wiciokrzew, to będzie również wspaniale pachnieć.

Wciąż podziwiał swoje działo, kiedy Stiles podszedł do niego.

— Łał, to wygląda niesamowicie — powiedział, wpatrując się w zdumieniu. — Uwielbiam to.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Derek, pochylając głowę z zakłopotaniem. Niezbyt dobrze przyjmował komplementy.

— Koleś, czy to wiciokrzew? — spytał Stiles, podchodząc bliżej, by spojrzeć na winorośl.

— Tak — odpowiedział Derek, zaskoczony tym, że je rozpoznał.

— Och. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zakwitnie — stwierdził podekscytowany Stiles. — Ma najwspanialszy zapach.

— Też tak myślę — powiedział Derek.

I z jakiegoś powodu radość na twarzy Stilesa sprawiła, że również się uśmiechnął.

OoO

— Powinieneś zasadzić trochę naparstnicy. A może nawet jakiś _łubin*_ — zasugerował z uśmiechem Stiles, poruszając brwiami.

— Zabawne — stwierdził sucho Derek, ale musiał się starać, aby ukryć swój uśmiech. Kto by pomyślał, że Stiles będzie tak dobrze znał się na roślinach?

— A wiesz, że smagliczka sprawuje się doskonale jako okrywa naziemna? — powiedział, wskazując na goły teren między łodygami amarylisu.

— To prawda — potwierdził Derek, kiwając głową. — Ale sądzę, że dziwnie pachnie, więc nie lubię jej używać.

— Okay, to może być problem — powiedział Stiles. Potem nagle rozejrzał się o ogrodzie, obracając się na pięcie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Hej, to całe miejsce musi _naprawdę_ dobrze pachnieć.

— Tak — zgodził się. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak przyjemnie komponował się zapach Stilesa i kwiatów.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Stiles niespodziewanie usiadł na ziemi obok niego i zaczął pomagać mu usunąć martwe liście z azalii.

— Jest tu bardzo spokojnie — powiedział cicho Stiles, tak jakby to była tajemnica.

— Właśnie dlatego jestem tu tak często — odpowiedział równie cicho Derek.

Ogród pozwalał mu się zrelaksować. Zapomnieć o zmartwieniach związanych z nie odnalezieniem partnera.

Kiedy spojrzał w górę, Stiles obdarzył go dziwnym, niemal melancholijnym spojrzeniem, więc otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli. Chwycił zapasową parę rękawic i podał je Stilesowi.

— Chcesz pomóc mi przyciąć rododendrony?

OoO

— Jesteśmy na polanie w lesie — stwierdził Stiles ze swojego miejsca na ławce z nogami skrzyżowanymi przed sobą. Wyglądało na to, że czuł się komfortowo. — Więc jak to wszystko nie jest zjedzone przez jelenia?

— Odstrasza je zapach wilka — odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Derek.

— Och — westchnął w zdumieniu Stiles. — Przychodzisz tutaj w wilczej formie?

— Czasami — przyznał Derek, wzruszając ramionami, czując się nieco zbyt świadomy siebie. — To miłe uczucie.

— Ale ty nigdy nie jesteś wilkiem, kiedy tu jestem — powiedział Stiles, siadając prosto. — I wiesz, że nie bałbym się ciebie. Jak to jest, że nigdy się nie zmieniasz? — zapytał, brzmiąc na lekko zranionego.

Derek wahał się, rozważając swoją odpowiedź. _Zmiana jest prywatną sprawą_ — pomyślał, ale tak nie było. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Stiles zobaczył go w jego wilczej postaci.

— Odkąd zacząłeś tu tak często przychodzić …— powiedział ostrożnie, odkładając szpadel i patrząc Stilesowi w oczy —…byłem człowiekiem, ponieważ myślałem, że będziesz wolał, mieć kogoś z kim mógłbyś porozmawiać.

Stiles wyglądał na bardziej zaskoczonego, niż Derek tego oczekiwał.

— Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że ciągle tu przychodzę?

— Tak — potwierdził Derek, marszcząc brwi. — Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko. W każdej chwili jesteś tutaj mile widziany.

Promienny uśmiech Stilesa sprawił, że jego serce przyjemnie szybciej zabiło, gdy nastolatek potrząsnął nieśmiało głową.

OoO

Derek odpoczywał na ławce, wpatrując się w księżyc, gdy usłyszał szelest pochodzący zza ogrodzenia ogrodu. Pozwolił, by jego oczy zabłysły jaskrawo, używając swojego wilczego wiedzenia, by spojrzeć w ciemność.

— Stiles! — wycedził, kiedy dostrzegł swojego gościa. — Jest druga nad ranem. Co ty tutaj robisz?

Stiles, który niemal przeszedł przez bramę, zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— Derek? — zapytał ostrożnie, wpatrując się w mrok. — Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz — powiedział przepraszająco. — Nie mogłem spać.

Zawahał się pod łukiem, jakby czekał na pozwolenie.

Derek westchnął.

— Wejdź.

Dostrzegł uśmiech ulgi Stilesa i patrzył, jak ostrożnie przeszedł przez ogród, upewniając się, że pozostanie na ścieżce. Opadł ciężko na ławkę obok Dereka, na tyle blisko, że dotykali się ramionami.

— Powiedziałeś, że mogę tu przyjść w każdej chwili — wyjaśnił Stiles, kiedy wiercił się na ławce, wyraźnie starając się wygodniej usiąść.

— Tak, ale kiedy to mówiłem, nie spodziewałem się, że pojawisz się w środku nocy — powiedział Derek, ale nie był zły.

— Wydawało mi się to bezpieczniejsze, niż siedzenie na dachu — dodał Stiles, przysuwając się bliżej.

No cóż, nie mylił się. Mogło się wydawać, że ogród leżał pośrodku pustkowia, ale nie był wcale tak daleko od rezydencji Hale, która znajdowała się pośród drzew po drugiej stronie polany. Jego rodzina pracowała nad tym, by las był bezpieczny i Derek czuł z tego powodu dumę.

— Dobra decyzja — przyznał, przechylając głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć na gwiazdy.

Było cicho przez długi czas, gdy Derek patrzył w niebo, wymieniając delikatnym głosem każdą konstelację, którą znał. Po pewnym czasie poczuł, że Stiles się poruszył i kiedy spojrzał w dół, ujrzał głowę nastolatka opartą o jego ramię.

Spał.

Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Derek nie chciał go obudzić, więc ostrożnie objął ramieniem chłopaka, trzymając go blisko siebie. Pozwolił Stilesowi spać, gdy słuchał dźwięków wydawanych prze sowy i nocne marki. Patrzył, jak księżyc powoli zachodził.

W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles prawdopodobnie robił się zesztywniały i obolały, próbując spać na twardej drewnianej ławce. Chłopak na początku nie chciał się obudzić, tylko pół sennie ocierał się nosem o szyję Dereka.

— Daj spokój, Stiles — powiedział zachęcająco. — Chodźmy do twojego domu, byś mógł zasnąć w swoim miłym i ciepłym łóżku. Będzie o wiele wygodniej.

— Mmmm, ale ty też jesteś wygodny. — Stiles wymamrotał w proteście, ale usłużnie wstał, kiedy Derek go o to poprosił.

Trzymał głowę na ramieniu Dereka, opierając się na nim sennie przez całą powrotną drogę do domu. Mężczyzna nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wdzięczny za siłę wilkołaka, ponieważ Stiles zasnął kilka razy i Derek skończył pół niosąc go przez większość drogi.

Czuł zarówno ulgę, jak i odrobinę rozczarowania, kiedy dotarli do podjazdu Stilesa i zatrzymali się w końcu na werandzie. Obudził nastolatka na tyle, by ten wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni i za pomocą kilku szturchnięć nakłonił go do otworzenia drzwi.

— Dalej — powiedział cicho Derek, patrząc, jak Stiles pocierał sennie oczy. Jego bok stał się niespodziewanie zimny, gdy nastolatek odszedł. — Idź się przespać.

Stiles kiwnął głową, otwierając drzwi, by wejść do środka. Nagle wydawało się, że zmienił zdanie. Odwrócił się i objął Dereka, trzymając go mocno.

— Dziękuję — szepnął w szyję wilkołaka, po czym odsunął się. — Dobranoc, Derek.

— Dobranoc, Stiles — powiedział Derek, odczuwając ciepło na całym ciele.

OoO

— Hej, Derek — przywitał go następnego dnia lekko zdenerwowany Stiles. Z wahaniem szurał stopami o nawierzchnię ścieżki, ale potem jak zwykle usiadł na ławce.

— Cześć, Stiles — odpowiedział, kończąc pielenie. Odłożył narzędzia ogrodnicze, decydując, że nadszedł czas, by zrobić coś innego.

Ściągnął rękawiczki i usiadł obok Stilesa, uśmiechając się lekko.

Stiles spoglądał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Czy nie masz dużo pracy do zrobienia?

Derek tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i rozsiadł się z westchnieniem.

— To może poczekać — powiedział. — Co planujesz zrobić na swój projekt końcowy?

Stiles, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się niepewny, był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby opowiedzieć o swoich pomysłach. Przeszli z rozmowy o szkole do wszystkich innych rzeczy, które miały miejsce w ich życiu. Derek zdał sobie sprawę, ile czasu minęło, kiedy zauważył położenie słońca.

OoO

— Mój Boże, naprawdę to zrobiłeś! — krzyknął z zachwytem Stiles, wchodząc do ogrodu.

Derek, drzemiący do tej pory w cieniu pomarańczowego drzewka, uniósł głowę i przechylił w zaciekawieniu uszy do przodu.

— Naprawdę zasadziłeś łubin! — powiedział chłopak, przykucając przed kwiatami, podziwiając je.

Derek prychnął rozbawiony i położył głowę na swoich łapach. Oczywiście, że je zasadził. Są cudowne.

A jeśli nawet przypomną mu o pewnym gościu w jego ogrodzie, to nie było to nikogo sprawa, tylko jego.

Później Stiles przechadzał się rozbawiony po ogrodzie.

— Zażywasz niedzielnej, popołudniowej drzemki? — spytał czule, uśmiechając się do Dereka. — Jak dla mnie brzmi to na dobry pomysł — dodał, opadając na trawę i wyciągając się na niej. Wiercił się, aż jego głowa została ułożona na boku Dereka. — Hej, czy to ci nie przeszkadza? — spytał, unosząc się lekko do góry.

Derek ostrożnie kiwnął głową, po czym delikatnie dotknął pyskiem ramienia Stilesa, biorąc głęboki oddech, wyczuwając jego zapach, zanim się położył.

— Okej — odpowiedział cicho Stiles, przesuwając dłonią po futrze Dereka, po czym z westchnięciem zadowolenia położył się.

To nie trwało długo, zanim obaj zasnęli.

To był najlepszy sen, jaki Derek miał od bardzo długiego czasu.

OoO

Kiedy Stiles przyszedł następnego popołudnia, Derek czekał na niego w zniecierpliwieniu.

— Cześć, Derek — przywitał go pogodnie nastolatek, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by rozkoszować się zapachem bzu i jaśminu.

— Stiles — odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że ten nie zauważy, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany. Powoli podszedł do chłopaka, spotykając się z nim pośrodku ogrodu.

— Hej, co się dzieje? — spytał Stiles, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się twarzy wilkołaka.

— Podoba ci się ogród? — zapytał Derek, starając się zachować spokój. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

— Jasne. — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Stiles. — Jest to jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc. Jest taki piękny i spokojny. Uwielbiam tu być w każdej chwili.

 _Dobrze_ — pomyślał Derek, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Może być twój… — powiedział ostrożnie —…jeśli zdecydujesz się zaakceptować…

— Ten ogród to twój prezent godowy? — przerwał mu zdumiony Stiles. — I oferujesz _mi_ go?

Derek nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na zszokowany wyraz twarzy Silesa.

— Początkowo nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Ale po chwili zauważyłem, że uznawałem wszystkie twoje sugestie dotyczące zmian. Uświadomiłem sobie, że próbowałem uczynić z ogrodu coś, czego mógłbyś chcieć i naprawdę chciałem, żebyś wrócił, ponieważ odkryłem, że bez względu na to, jak doskonały może być ogród, to jest jeszcze lepszy, gdy ty w nim jesteś.

— Och — powiedział cicho Stiles, wpatrując się w niego w zdumieniu. — Miałem nadzieję, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że naprawdę mnie wybierzesz. — Prostując się, odchrząknął. — Dereku Hale, akceptuję twój prezent godowy.

Nagle Derek poczuł się bardzo lekki i szczęśliwy, tak wolny, że niemal zapomniał o następnym kroku.

— Jesteś moim partnerem — odpowiedział na słowa akceptacji Stilesa, podchodząc bliżej.

Jego serce biło szaleńczo, kiedy Stiles przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się. Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował chłopaka w szyję, po czym otarł się o niego policzkiem, zaznaczając go swoim zapachem.

— A ty moim — powiedział cicho Stiles, po czym przyciągnął Dereka do prawdziwego pocałunku. Jego usta były miękkie i słodkie na wargach wilkołaka.

Odsunął się, promieniejąc z radości i Derek przytulił go mocno, czując się przytłoczony. Stiles uścisnął go równie mocno, chowając twarz w jego szyi, co sprawiło, że poczuł ogarniającą go falę zadowolenia.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech, otoczony aromatem kwiatów i słodkim zapachem Stilesa, wiedząc, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

*po angielsku to lupine. Stiles przez to nawiązuje to drugiej natury Dereka.


End file.
